Elven Fashion Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op with YuriChan220: A tale of love, silliness and the dawn of a new era on Eostia...a new fashion trend that will sweep the land! Origa x Celestine yuri. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Elven Fashion Love**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

Celestine hums a soft tune walks down the halls of the Dark Elven Queen's castle, headed towards the royal tailor's chambers. Earlier on in the day, a messenger pigeon touched down on the window sill of the High Elven Goddess' room carrying a simple, intriguing message.

"Come see me as quickly as you're able, my most beloved. You won't believe what my royal tailor got her hands on."

A million and a half different thoughts racd through the blonde's mind as each elegant, lace-up sandal-clad step she takes brings her closer to the room that houses one of the largest collections of cloth and other fabrics in her lover's land.

"My Queen, Celestine-sama is here!" Cloe, the Shadow of the Dark Queen, calls to the inside of the fitting room of the tailor's office once her sharp, exotic crimson eyes catch a glimpse of the flawless white skin of Celestine.

"Ahhh, good, good~!" Origa's voice comes from the other side of the curtain that separates her visage from the rest of the room.

"Origa-chan, I've been in suspense all day. What is it~?" Celestine gives Cloe a smile and a pat on the shoulder in greeting and a polite nod to the quiet dark elven tailor that's working away in a corner of her workshop.

"...And...alright. That's done. Cloe, please~?" Origa coos from the other side of the curtain, which the ponytailed blonde half-breed promptly pulls to the side.

Celestine's beautiful forest-green eyes go comically wide, a silent gasp escapes her mouth, which is now kind of doing a good impression of a gasping fish.

"O-O-Ori-Origa-chan?! Oh my goodness, oh by my ancestors! W-Woman, this is...?! What are you wearing?!" Celestine's hands fly up to her face, a blazing hot blush on her cheeks...and she still peeks through the gaps between her fingers as they cover her eyes.

This absolutely fantastic, priceless reaction makes Origa Discordia's heart swell, as well as... "...Origa-sama, I can _hear_ your ego growing..." Cloe mutters mostly to herself.

"Haaaah, I take it you like it, Celes~?" The Dark Queen saunters out of the the dressing room, a sway to her magnificent hips, a jiggle to her cloth-bound breasts.

"Andraea in the corner there? She hasn't slept nor ate for four days and four nights. I'm amazed she's managed to will herself to drink to stay conscious!" Origa points out.

"She got her hands on this absolutely exquisite fabric from the far west of the continent, brought across the sea by a lone merchant." She explains with a raised, perfectly-manicured index finger.

"W-Whoa..." Celestine breathes, willing herself to lower hands from her face. "A-And...um...what are this...this...piece of clothing's benefits? Wh-What on Eostia is it supposed to be used for...?!"

"Why, Celes, I'm glad you asked~" Origa smiled an alluring little smile and a twinkle in her visible, beautiful amber eye.

"This cloth that hugs my body so? It's to be used in the water~! Put this on, and it won't be ruined by water when you swim in it!" Origa explained and she relished in the gasp of shock and surprise coming from her High Elven girlfriend. The dark woman does an unnecessary flamboyant spin where she stands, her uber-long mane of dark hair flowing gracefully around her with the motion.

"I call it...the bikini~!"

Origa raised her index finger to reveal more.

"I have merchants and tailors in at least four other cities in two different territories vying to get their hands on this astounding discovery...for the right price~ This, Celes, oh my dear! This could be the business opportunity of the century!" Origa almost squirms where she stands, and Celestine and Cloe both give each other a sideway glance. They can almost hear the sounds of coins filling pockets.

"And last but not least...Celes~" Origa's eye focuses once again on her lover. The white blonde freezes.

"Y-Yes...?"

"I have Andraea working away on a bikini juuuust~for _you~"_ Origa licks her bottom lip, eyeing Celestine with the most alluring gaze.

The fabric is done after a few more minutes. Origa retrieves it and holds it up to her lover. Celestine's jaw drops at the size of this two piece bikini. Two white cups with matching colored panties with golden straps to help stay on. Origa doesn't wait any longer for Celestine to comment as she takes off Celestine's white cloth and helps her put the bikini on her.

"W-wait a minute!" the blonde tries to protest, but the dark elf won't listen.

"Too late, Celes~" she coos in her ear. "We're almost done. Now hold still~"

After a few struggles, groping and giggles from mostly Origa, the bikini is fully strapped on. Celestine looks down at herself, her lace up sandals are still on, but she squirms her legs together and partly covers her chest.

"O-Origa-chan...this is kinda...small on me?"

"Small, big, doesn't matter~" the dark elf says, "It fits you perfectly. Just as MY bikini fits me."

Celestine looks at her own bikini, which is colored purple with a large ribbon tied to the front between the cups and attached to the same colored panties. The High Elven Goddess almost swoons at this, but is still focused on her own outfit.

"Origa-chan, are you sure about us going out...in these?" Celestine asks.

"Yes, why would my tailor make these otherwise~?" Origa says. "Please, Celes, this is a chance for us to wear something good. Something wonderful for a change~"

Celestine turns her head away a little with an embarrassed blush on her face. "W-well...if you say so. Are we going somewhere in these, by the way?"

"I'm so glad you asked...once again~!"

The Dark Queen then gets way past Celestine's personal space, hand where hips and waist meet, giving a gentle squeeze there while her other hand tenderly cradles Celestine's hotly-blushing cheek.

"First off, we shall take a trip~" Origa begins, giving Cloe a glance. "Cloe, sweetie, prepare a small parade." She grins.

Cloe blushes slightly and bows her head. "By your word, my Queen...so shameless..." she utters the last bit to herself and quickly walks off.

"...a parade?" Celestine gulps. Origa's smile doesn't help her case. "Yes. A parade. You see, my love...right now? Our bikinis? These are the _only_ bikinis on this continent. Nobody beyond my castle's walls knows about this fascinating, wonderful new fashion opportunity~"

Celestine gasps softly.

"So...we have to...spread~the word. Spread the news~! Come, my darling. Let us give the people a taste, let them have a look. Prepare for the great Fashion Economy Boom!" Origa squeezes Celestine's waist and pulls her beloved in for a deep, yet sweet and gentle kiss with just a dash of tongue.

The two share a little moan and Celestine gives off the cutest little whine when their addictive lips pull away.

"Alright, Celes?" Origa asks. Forest-green eyes avoid her dark elven's lover's gaze...yet she glances back, just out the corner of her eye. She gives a tiny smile and a nod.

"Thank you~ And afterwards...we shall try out these bikinis in their proper environment! Let's take a dip after our parade. How's that sound?" Origa adds and offers, her head tilted, her other eye partially revealed.

"That would be...quite lovely...and I think I'll need a good swim after...what we're about to pull off, my dear~" Celestine can't help but quip.

"Then, let us go~!" Origa gently tugs on Celestine's wrist and the two elven women quickly intertwine their fingers and start to leave the royal tailor's workshop...not before Celestine quietly casts a sleeping spell on poor Andraea, the dark elf that facilitated the birth of the new fashion articles she and Origa now don on their gorgeous bodies. The poor woman earned it and didn't fight the sleep coming to claim her.

Origa and Celestine share a giggle and then, leave the workshop, clad in nothing but their bikinis, black high heels and lace-up sandals respectively.

Hands held, they walk up to Origa's royal purple with bronze chariot and Cloe jumps up to take hold of the reigns. Origa's guards that are a couple of elven archers in the back and then two spear and sword wielding guards in the front. When Origa and Celestine get in, Cloe gives the signal and off they go to the whole village to reveal what they are wearing to all.

The guards start marching along with the chariot following and the people look out the windows to see what is up. They see their queen and High Elven Goddess standing up and waving to the people that are starting to gather around. They stare in awe at their new outfits they are wearing. Several "ohhhh's" and "aahhhh's" are heard all around the elves as more and more people gather around. As Origa told Celestine, they have never seen such product before. And they are loving them already.

Origa and Celestine eye each other and smile. Honestly, they weren't expecting THIS much, but it's worth it. They are so happy they could show off their new outfits to the people. They go around the entire village until everyone got a chance to see what those elves were wearing. Tailors left and right saw those bikinis as well and they went right to work on the new product that's going to sell millions.

Once the parade is over, word spread and the overwhelming demand for the cloth, fabric for the tailors' workshops have begun to be issued via multiple runners to deliver the messages, Celestine and Origa take their small parade to a location near the border of Dark Elf territory, a place where the two elven lovers have taken each other to on warm, moonlit nights, just the two of them.

It's a beautiful spring with serene waters as blue as the sky, on whose surface one could almost swear they could see their very own reflection almost like in a mirror.

Before, taking a dip in these calm waters always entailed the removal of all clothes to properly enjoy.

Now, however? After the amazing new discovery of swimwear? Well, Celestine and Origa give each other a loving look and gentle smiles as they take each other's hand and together, the two stunningly beautiful bikini elven lovers step into the inviting spring.

For the rest of the remaining hours of sunlight, Origa and Celestine enjoy themselves in the soothing waters of the spring, swimming leisurely, giving each other fleeting caresses, a grope here and there, a stolen kiss every now and then, all the while their gorgeous bodies are embraced by the purity of water.

The two women now stand in the middle of the spring, the waters rippling around their midsections, their arms around each other: Celestine's draped over Origa's shoulders and Origa's arms snug and secure around the reincarnated goddess' waist and palm of her hand right on her upper back, just on the spot above the loving, big heart below.

"Celes..." Origa breathes in her beloved's face.

"Origa-chan..." Celestine coos, her voice as sweet as honey.

The two press even closer to each other, their generous bosoms squishing together, the cloth of their bikinis giving a most pleasant friction, the two women sharing a sweet, deep, passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm...chu...haaaah...Origa-chan~" Celestine says.

"Fufu! You're so cute, Celes! This is the best day ever. I'm so glad we got to show these bikinis off. Everyone LOVES them."

"I know. Oh, I know, Origa-chan! This is really wonderful~"

Origa traces her fingers from Celestine's exposed stomach to her thigh, making her body quiver.

"Hnnn...not this again...!"

"Why not~? Your skin is so soft and smooth," Origa coos. "I just can't help myself, you see~"

"What's so special about...hnnn~...this?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to touch you, that's all~"

"M-Mou...you meanie!"

They embrace each other despite the embarrassment for however long they want to. Cloe just stands guard and watches, shaking her head in dismay.

"Origa-sama's got to pull herself together..." she mutters to herself.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan** : Haaaah...been a while since we worked together! But...to be honest, the swimsuit idea wasn't mine. It was Mikey's~

 **Major Mikey** : Yup~ Guilty as charged here. I-I didn't mean to steal Yuri-chan's thunder or anything, I swear! XD I just had the idea and ran with it, dragging Yuri-chan along for the ride~ LOL But hey, twas fun and Celestine and Origa are so! effin' beautiful. Just, oh my God~ *O*

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes! Two very beautiful elves together~ I ship them so hard~!

 **Major Mikey:** Mmhmm, mmmhmmm! *O* So, please, fellas. Review for the love of Origa and Celestine, 'k~? Take a break from all the rampant Male OC Harem shenanigans that are beginning to saturate this category, yeah? :P The maidens of "Kuroinu" can just as easily love each other instead of some Male Power Fantasy OC 101, no? XD

 **Yuri-chan** : I know, right! You tell them, Mikey! Just...oh, gosh! I mean, it's your choices, don't get us wrong…

 **Major Mikey pets Yuri-chan** But give girl's love a chance, fellas. So, please, review long, detailed and productive, 'k~? :3 'Kini Origa-sama and Celestine-sama deserve it~

 **Yuri-chan:** Yesh. Please do!

Seeya'll next story!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a Nice Day~


End file.
